


Tell By The Way That You Switch Your Walk

by urieskooki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Bodyswap, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urieskooki/pseuds/urieskooki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urie and Shirazu have been acting weird, and it's not in the normal way either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell By The Way That You Switch Your Walk

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully this lighthearted fun makes up for my sin

Shirazu and Urie have been acting weird. It’s not their normal kind of weird either. Shirazu’s been quiet but, Saiko notices, it’s like he’s trying not to be. And Urie, well, Saiko has no idea what to think of that.  
It started on Monday with a case gone horribly wrong.

“Shirazu, Urie, I need you in the Thirteenth ward. There’s a possible ghoul that’s been stealing body parts.”

  
“How is that a ‘possible ghoul’?"

  
“Yeah, sounds exactly like a ghoul ta me!”

Sasaki pinches the bridge of his nose, “We’ve seen her eating human food, and she doesn’t appear to actually be eating the limbs.”

  
“She’s probably faking eating.”

  
“We know that, Urie. I need you two to investigate but don’t get into trouble, got that?”

“Yeah, yeah, Sassan, we got it!”

They leave and no one sees them for another five hours.

* * *

 

“How was _I_ supposed to know people still practice witchcraft in this day and age?” Urie bursts through the door, angrily towing a vaguely annoyed Shirazu.

“Ya should ‘ave expected it, ya-“ He cuts himself off, frustrated, “I can’t do this!”

  
“Shut up, dickhead!” Urie bares his teeth at Shirazu, who just raises an eyebrow. _Huh_ , Saiko thinks, _I didn’t even know Shirazu could do that_.

“Go fuck yerself!”  
They both growl, though Shirazu’s is quieter.

“Did you guys finally bone or something?” Saiko grins up from her gaming console, watching them both flush and avoid her eyes. Hah! Except Saiko knows they have been for weeks.

It’s Urie, surprisingly, who breaks the silence, "I'm going ta- I mean _to_ bed. Keep your trap shut, Ginshi."

Shirazu just huffs a dry laugh, “Don’t worry, ‘wasn’t plannin’ on it.” He leaves too, and Saiko pretends she doesn’t see Shirazu go into Urie’s room with him.

That’s not even the worst of it! When Shirazu comes out of Urie’s room in the morning wearing a pair of Shirazu’s sweatpants (Saiko’s been on the couch all night), he stretches in a catlike manner, and pours himself a cup of black coffee from the counter (probably Maman’s doing) in a move that’s suspiciously Urie-like.

  
Urie stumbles out half an hour later, groaning and scratching his ass, before greeting Saiko with a hazy “g’mornin’” then steals Shirazu’s cup and dumps a heaped spoon of sugar into it.

  
He raises his lips to it and that must be when _something_ hits him. Probably Shirazu's elbow.

He does a spit-take when he sees Shirazu in front of him like he’d expected someone else. Saiko wishes she’d taken a picture.

Shirazu looks like he’s gritting his teeth as he grunts, “Thanks for putting sugar in my coffee, Urie. I guess I forgot to.”

Urie blinks before handing it over with something akin to confusion as he pours himself a cup but Shirazu’s hand darts out before he can put sugar in it, “I already have coffee, Urie. You take yours black, remember?”

Urie blinks, but sips at it anyway. If Saiko hadn’t been busy on her console she would’ve seen his grimace but she doesn’t.

  
When she looks up again, Shirazu is fighting a losing battle to keep his face straight when he downs the whole cup in one go.

She turns back to her game. It’s as she’s finishing a level that she realises. _Huh. Interesting_.

  
Of course, she has to test her theory.

“Cookie!” Saiko shouts, and Shirazu whips his head around in irritation.

_…Very interesting indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> next up: a thrilling conclusion to the tale


End file.
